Barrier type bollards already exist, e.g. those described and shown in documents EP-A-1 279 771 and US 2005/135878 A1. However they do not give entire satisfaction, since they do not enable the above-mentioned essential objects to be achieved, i.e. stopping vehicles and damping impacts to which said vehicles are subjected.
That is why the applicant has provided a barrier type bollard that constitutes the subject matter of application EP-A-1 964 974.